Dragon Star
Some information lifted from the official bio. Dragon Star is the heroic name of Adam Manas, member of the Five-Fold Path. History Growing up in Miami, D's mom felt he should be put into martial arts classes. Since age 5, D went to 2 martial arts schools at the same time. he was never overly skilled, but he sparred hard. His mother, a telepath coming from a long lime of telepaths, knew that at age 10 he would come into his power, as she had. However, D's birthday came and went, and nothing had seemed to change. On his 13th birthday, D had made it to the National Comptitons. He was in the final match. He was knocked around in the first round and felt that he had no hope. Then, out of know where, whe he reenterd the ring, he found that he could dodge the opponent, and even more, knew what he was going to do before he did it. To the amazement of all, he won. But in all of the excitement, he passed out from the glee he felt from his coach and family. Once home, his mom explained what had happened, and sent in the application to Poseidon Prep. Adam left school for a sememster to study in various temples in order to attempt to achieve a strong control over his powers. While he failed in this area, he did strenghen his stamina as far as listening to others' thoughts and expanded his own martial arts abilities as well while learning some other "tricks" as well. Powers and abilities Telepathy and empathy, D reads his opponents' minds so he can counter their moves After his semester in Asia studying at various temples, Adam can take on another's persona, allowing him to live in someone else's paradigm for a short period of time. Skilled martial artist fighter, mastered both White Dragon Martial Arts and Imperial Dragon Martial Arts, fluent in Korean, can read books at amazing rates. Developing medical skills. Personality While D is openly gay, one would not expect it if they did not know. Since he was little, D has been very shy. He generally stays by himself, but once he makes friends, he prefers to be in a group. While he is normally semi-quiet; when D hears people talking, or thinking, badly about his friends, he is the first one there to shut them up. He is the kind of friend that once someone has, they don't want to let go of. D is always there when he is needed. He envys the relationships that others have, and fears that he will never have one of his own. Occasionally, he will be overwhelmed by someone's emotion, at which point he actually feels whatever they do: anger, sadness, etc., and has to get way to regroup. Relationship wise, he doesn't care what a person looks like. He just wants someone who he can love and will love him in return. External links * Official bio